Cover art
The cover for each Harry Potter book possess a similar style. The British publisher Bloomsbury does books in both adult and children's editions, with the adult edition depicting a particular object or place in the cover, and the children's one featuring a major event in the book. Bloomsbury has used several illustrators for their children's covers. The covers by American publisher Scholastic usually depict an amalgalm of objects and people from the book against a common backdrop; the art on all American editions is by Mary GrandPré. The cover art and design of either the British children's edition or the American edition is re-used on many, but not all, international editions of the books. British covers Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone The cover of the children's edition, drawn by Thomas Taylor, depicts Harry Potter staring at the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4.The original Bloomsbury back cover includes a rather bizarre-looking figure (whose face also adorns the spine) who was created by the illustrator. After a few editions, the back cover was changed with a new image, this time clearly identifiable as Dumbledore, even holding a Put-Outer. The original adult edition has the Hogwarts Express. The second adult edition depicts the Philosopher's Stone. The Signature edition has two Wizard's Chess pieces (a Queen and a Knight) in combat. File:Harry01english.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition File:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone draft illustration.jpg|Draft artwork of the Children's Edition cover File:HarryPotter01BackCover1.jpg|The figure on the back of the first Bloomsbury Children's Edition. File:HarryPotter01BackCover2.jpg|Revised back of Children's Edition. 9780747558194.gif|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Stone Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition Bloomsbury 21st Edition.jpg|Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: 21 Great Bloomsbury Reads for the 21st Century (21st Birthday Celebratory Edition) File:Normal SS Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition HP15thannivjktweb.jpg|Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 15th Anniversary Edition (First Cover) Sorcerer-uk-adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Edition File:HP1 adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition HP Albanian.JPG|Albanian version of "Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone" Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The cover of the children's edition, by Cliff Wright, has Harry and Ron Weasley inside the Flying Ford Anglia. The Hogwarts Express runs below them. The back cover depicts Hogwarts. A cutout of the cover image of Hedwig in her cage adorns the spine. The original adult edition has the Flying Ford Anglia. The second adult edition features the door to the Chamber of Secrets. The Signature edition has Fawkes, the Basilisk and the Sorting Hat. File:Chamberofsecrets.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Chamber of secrets.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Chamber Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition File:Normal COS Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition Chamber-uk-adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Edition HP and the Chamber of Secrets adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban The cover of the children's edition, by Cliff Wright, depicts Harry and Hermione Granger riding Buckbeak. A lupine creature (either Sirius Black's Animagus or Remus Lupin in werewolf form) adorns the back cover and spine. The original adult edition has a hippogriff flying in the clouds. The second adult edition depicts Azkaban. The Signature edition has Dementors along with Harry's stag Patronus. File:Prisonercover.gif|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Harry-potter-and-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-celebratory-edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Prisoner Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition File:Normal POA Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition Prisoner old.jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Edition File:HP Prisoner of Azkaban adult edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The cover of the children's edition, by Giles Greenfield, depicts the First Task of the Triwizard Championship, with Harry on his Firebolt being chased by a Hungarian Horntail. The back cover is an image of a Hogwarts staircase, with a ghost atop of it. A cutout of an owl statue in the back is on the spine. The original adult edition has a dragon on the cover. The second adult edition depicts the Goblet of Fire. The Signature edition has the Dark Mark. File:Gobletoffirecover.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition .jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Goblet Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition File:Normal GOF Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition Goblet Original.jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Edition File:HP the Goblet of Fire adult edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The cover of the children's edition, by Jason Cockcroft, features a phoenix rising from flames.The battle in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic appears on the back cover, with the symbol-filled ceiling and the gold statues of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Harry and Dumbledore are seen amidst waves of water, wands out and ready. A golden feather decorates the spine. The adult edition depicts a Phoenix. The Signature edition has a Prophecy Record. File:Ootp UK Children.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition 0747591261.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Order Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition File:Normal OOTP Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition File:Ootp UK Adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince The cover of the children's edition, by Jason Cockcroft, depicts Albus Dumbledore and Harry inside the Horcrux cave, surrounded by a ring of fire created by the former. The back cover is the Horcrux Cave, with the lake and the basin filled with potion. The spine has Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. Both flaps feature Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy's hands making the Unbreakable Vow. The adult edition depicts the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making. The Signature edition has Harry and Dumbledore atop a small island, which is near to the Horcrux cave's location. File:Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Harry-potter-and-the-half-blood-prince-celebratory-edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Half-Blood Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition File:Normal HBP Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition File:Hbp adult bloomsberry.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The cover of the children's edition, by Jason Cockcroft, depicts Harry, Ron and Hermione breaking into the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts. A sword-weilding Griphook stands behind Harry.The back cover features Hogwarts, the front flap has Harry's deer Patronus, the back flap has Nagini inside a crystal ball, and the spine, the Deathly Hallows symbol. The adult edition depicts Salazar Slytherin's Locket. The Signature edition has Godric's Hollow cemetery, with Ignotus Peverell's grave in the forefront. File:DeathlyHallowsCover.jpg|Bloomsbury Children's Edition Harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-celebratory-paperback-edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition Deathly Hallows Special Edition.jpg|Bloomsbury Special Edition File:Normal DH Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury Signature Edition File:HP7 adult.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Boxed Sets 41776V0QZ9L. SS500 .jpg|Bloomsbury Original Adult Editions Boxed Set (Books 1-4) HP Adult Edition Paperback.jpg|Bloomsbury Adult Edition Paperback Boxed Set (Books 1-7) American covers Most art by Mary GrandPré, 15th anniversary art by Kazu Kibuishi. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone The cover shows a Nimbus-riding Harry (in Muggle attire or Hogwarts arches) is about to catch the Golden Snitch, with other Quidditch players in the far distant background. Hogwarts castle appears behind Harry and the arched columns through which he is flying, the bottom of the entire cover shows a soft, red and blue tile floor, which is connected to the columns. The soft floor features a transparent fabric so we can able to see the bottom of the columns, and Fluffy's three vicious heads are visible in an opening in the castle wall. In the distance, the forest's pointed pine trees mirror the pointed towers of the castle, while a unicorn gallops by. The back cover shows a letter-carried owl, Dumbledore, a Bludger, and a key, which is dropped by an owl. The back flap shows an orange cutain with white stars is blown by the owl. The front flap has a mysterious candle-holding figure with no shoes or boots is coming from behind a light-green curtain with light-blue swirls and dots. The alternate paperback edition has Snape running into the woods. The Tenth Anniversary Edition has Harry looking into the Mirror of Erised. The School Market Edition has Harry getting his wand in Ollivanders Wand Shop with Hagrid and Garrick Ollivander. The Fifteenth Anniversary Edition features Harry and Hagrid in Diagon Alley. Sorcerer's stone cover.jpg|Original Scholastic Edition (Paperback and Hardcover) Stone Deluxe.jpg|Scholastic Leather Bound Collector's Edition HPSS.jpg|Scholastic Alternate Paperback Edition DSC00553.JPG|Scholastic School Market Edition Tenth Anniversary2.jpg|Scholastic Tenth Anniversary Edition Kabuishi Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Cover.jpg|15th Anniversary Edition Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The cover shows Fawkes flying Harry, Ron, and Ginny Weasley to safety after the defeat of Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Mrs. Norris is in the back cover, and the front flap has the Basilisk's lurking eye. The title (besides "Harry Potter") is written in blood on the walls like Ginny's messages while possessed. The alternate paperback edition shows the Chamber of Secrets. Chamber of secrets-cover.jpg|Original Scholastic Edition (Paperback and Hardcover) Harry-potter-and-the-chamber-of-secrets.jpg|Scholastic Alternate Paperback Edition Chamber Collector Edition.jpg|Scholastic Leather Bound Collector's Edition Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban The cover shows Harry and Hermione riding Buckbeak. It could be said that all four Marauders appear - Sirius Black is probably the silhouette toward the bottom of the front cover, Peter Pettigrew's rat form is in the front flop, Remus Lupin in Werewolf form runs in the back cover, and Harry's stag Patronus (which resembles James Potter's Animagus) is in the back flap. On the back, we see four Dementors prowling around the castle and the Whomping Willow in the distance. Crookshanks is waiting under the tree. On the back flap apppears a small house with smoke rising from its chimney -- probably Hagrid's hut. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The entire art depicts the Third Task's maze, along with the Horntail (whose head and wings are on the back cover). The front cover features all Triwizard Champions - Harry Potter holding the Golden egg, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. An acromantula (partly obscured by Fleur's hair ribbon), Sirius' dog form, distant stands full of spectators projecting above the maze and what looks like a Dementor are also visible. In the back cover, a pair of red eyes, the Beauxbatons carriage and a hand holding the Goblet of Fire are visible. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The picture depicts Harry in the circular room at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. The back cover has Lupin, Tonks, and Moody opening one of the doors. The deluxe cover depicts 12 Grimmauld Place, with Hedwig flying in the front cover, and broomstick-riding wizards arriving. File:HP5 Cover.jpg|Regular cover File:P phoenix us grim.jpg|Deluxe cover Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince The picture has Harry and Dumbledore in front of the potion-filled basin on the Horcrux Cave. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and other DA members are in the back cover, with the Dark Mark in the sky. The deluxe cover is Harry and Dumbledore in Bob Ogden's memory, watching him arrive at the Gaunt shack. File:Harry potter HBP Scholastic edition.jpg|Regular front cover File:Backcover.jpg|Regular back cover File:Hbp scho deluxe.jpg|Deluxe cover Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The cover depicts the Duel in the Great Hall, with Voldemort in the back flap and cover and Harry in the front cover. The deluxe cover depicts Harry, Ron and Hermione riding the blind dragon while escaping from Gringotts Wizarding Bank after their break-in. File:DeathlyHallowsUSCover.jpg|Regular cover File:Deathly Hollows cover2.JPG|Deluxe cover Boxed Sets ' Hardcover 1-4.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-4 Boxed Set (Hardcover) Paperback 1-4.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-4 Boxed Set (Paperback) Hardcover 1-5.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-5 Boxed Set (Hardcover) Paperback 1-5.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-5 Boxed Set (Paperback) HP Books 1-6.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-6 Boxed Set (Hardcover) Boxed Set 1-6 Paperback.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-6 Boxed Set (Paperback) HP US Hardcover Box Set.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-7 Boxed Set (Hardcover) HP Paperback.jpg|Harry Potter Books 1-7 Boxed Set (Paperback) ' Danish covers The Danish translations of the books, published by Gyldendal, have been published with at least three cover designs. The original design had inset illustrations by Per Jørgensen. A second design used the same illustrations as the full cover, along with the familiar Harry Potter logo. A third design, to date used only on the first four volumes, has banners of a single colour across the top half of the cover and symbolic art on the lower half. Danish cover vol1.jpg|Original cover design of Harry Potter og De Vises Sten, translation of Harry Potter 1 Danish original cover.PNG|Second cover of Harry Potter og De Vises Sten Danish adult cover 1.jpg|Third cover of Harry Potter og De Vises Sten Danish cover vol2.jpg|First cover of Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer, translation of DK-HP2_2nd_edition.jpg|Second cover of Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer Danish adult cover 2.jpg|Third cover of Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer Danish cover vol3.jpg|Original cover design of Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban, translation of Danish original cover vol3.jpg|Second cover of Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban Danish adult cover 3.jpg|Third cover of Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban Danish cover vol4.jpg|First cover of Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal, translation of DK-HP4_2nd_edition.jpg|Second cover of Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal Danish adult cover 4.jpg|Third cover of Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal Danish cover vol5 alternate.jpg|First cover of Harry Potter og Fønixordenen, translation of DK-HP5_2nd_edition.jpg|Second cover of Harry Potter og Fønixordenen Danish cover vol5.jpg|Later cover of Harry Potter og Fønixordenen Danish cover vol6.jpg|First cover of Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen, translation of DK-HP6_2nd_edition.jpg|Second cover of Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen Danish cover vol7.jpg|First cover of Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne, translation of DK-HP7_2nd_edition.jpg|Second cover of Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne Dutch covers The Dutch translations of the books are published jointly by Uitgeverij De Harmonie (in the Netherlands) and Standaard Uitgeverij (in Belgium). The cover art was created by Ien van Laanen and the covers were designed by Anne Lammers. Boek1.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen, translation of ImagesCALXJH11.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer, translation of ImagesCAJYM10R.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban, translation of Dutch Book 4 cover.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker , translation of Dutch Book 5 cover.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks , translation of Dutch Book 6 cover.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins , translation of Dutch Book 7 cover.jpg|Cover of Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood , translation of In 2010, pocket editions were created to boost sales in the Netherlands by Uitgeverij De Harmonie. Rob Westendorp created new cover designs for the book as well, as seen below. 1001004010971015.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen, translation of | 1001004010971016.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer, translation of | 1001004010971017.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban, translation of | 1001004010971018.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker , translation of | 1001004010971019.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks , translation of | 1001004010971020.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins , translation of | 1001004010971021.jpeg|Cover of the Dutch pocket edition of Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, translation of | French covers The French translations of the books, published by Éditions Gallimard, have cover art by Jean-Claude Götting. Götting initially painted front covers only for the first three volumes, and full (front and back) cover art for later volumes; the publishers later commissioned him to repaint the first three covers in full. The covers for most books have Harry and friends in Hogwarts uniform - exceptions being Goblet of Fire, where he wears his Triwizard Tournament robes, and Deathly Hallows, where he wears a simple jacket. French Book Cover11.jpg|Original cover for Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, translation of French cover Philosopher's.jpg|Front cover of later edition of Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers French Book 1 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers French Book 2 Cover.jpg|Original cover for Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets, translation of French Book 2 cover.jpg|Front cover for later edition of Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets French Book 2 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets French Book 3 Cover.jpg|Original cover for Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, translation of French Book 3 cover.jpg|Front cover for later edition of Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban French Book 3 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban French Book 4 Cover.jpg|Front cover for Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu, translation of French Book 4 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu French Book 5 cover.jpg|Front cover for Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix, translation of French Book 5 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix French Book 6 Cover.jpg|Front cover for Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé, translation of French Book 6 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé Normal books bookcover france deathlyhallows 01.jpg|Front cover for Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, translation of French Book 7 full cover.jpg|Art for full cover of Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort Swedish covers The Swedish translations of the books are published by . The cover art was created by Alvaro Tapia. HarryPotterDeVisesSten.jpg|Harry Potter och De Vises Sten. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. Art by Alvaro Tapia. potterkammare.jpg|Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Art by Alvaro Tapia. fångenazk.jpg|Harry Potter och Fången från Azkaban. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and the Prisoner from Azkaban. Art by Alvaro Tapia. 12850f.jpg|Harry Potter och Den flammande bägaren. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Art by Alvaro Tapia. sweomslag5.jpg|Harry Potter och Fenixorden. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Art by Alvaro Tapia. Harry Potter och Havblodsprinsen bok.jpg|Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Art by Alvaro Tapia. 73710046_O_3.jpg|Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna. The Swedish book cover of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Art by Alvaro Tapia. Other books Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them The original edition's cover was designed to look like Harry Potter's copy of the book, with a sticker featuring his signature, and claw gashes over the cover material. The 2009 edition has a painting of Hogwarts' coat of arms with the animals escaping the frame. File:Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them.jpg|2001 cover File:Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_2009_cover.jpg|2009 cover Quidditch Through the Ages The original edition's cover was designed to look like a Hogwarts Librarybook, complete with seal. The 2009 edition has a painting of a Golden Snitch in a blue background. File:Quidditch_Through_the_Ages.jpg|2001 cover File:Quidditch_through_the_ages_2009_cover.jpg|2009 cover The Tales of Beedle the Bard The UK cover depicts a tree stump (from the story Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump) and a skull (The Tale of the Three Brothers). The US cover has objects from each story: a tree stump, a hopping pot, a fountain (with the three witches and the knight climbing the hill toward it), a heart and three hands holding the Deathly Hallows. Most international covers follow the UK cover - though the German cover has a wizard, the hopping pot, Babbitty Rabbitty holding her wand and a skull, while the Spanish cover has Death, the hopping pot, the fountain, the heart, and Babbitty Rabbitty biting her wand alongside the stump, and the Japanese one just illustrates Babbitty Rabbitty. File:Beedlethebardreal.jpg|UK cover File:Tales_of_Beedle_the_Bard.jpg|US cover File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for Bulgarian Version.jpg|Bulgarian version De-Vertelsels-van-Baker-de-Bard.jpg|''Dutch version'' File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for French Version.jpg|French version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for German Version.jpg|German version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for Portugal Edition.jpg|Portuguese version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard Spanish Standard Edition Cover.jpg|Spanish version File:Beedlejapan.jpg|Japanese version barden-beedles-eventyr_161595.jpg|Danish version Category:Books (real-world)